Bone plates are known in the art and may be indicated for the entire skeleton. Particularly significant are, however, the usual large and small fragment indications for surgically treating bone breakages.
From DE-A 198 32 513 a bone plate of the generic type is known. In the case of this known device, the angular alignment of the bone screws relative to the bone plate and their angularly stable fixing is achieved by a ring arranged between the head of the screw and the hole in the plate. A disadvantage of this construction is, on the one hand, the more expensive manufacture with an additional component (ring) and the danger that the tiny ring will fall out or be pushed out from the hole in the plate, thus making the device unusable, and, on the other hand, the more expensive OP technique because the axis of the ring has to be correspondingly aligned before inserting the screw.
The present invention seeks to remedy this problem. The object of the invention is to produce a bone plate, without the need for additional components, that can accommodate conventional locking capscrews in an angularly and axially stable manner.